Sos mía
by PanxTrunks2014
Summary: Pan se había ido de su casa, pasaron años y ahora era una hermosa mujer de 24 años. Vuelve a su casa y se da cuenta que empieza una nueva vida... PanxTrunks
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado años desde que Pan se fue de su casa, solo lo sabían sus padres y Bra. Ella ahora tenia 24, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Se había ido para continuar sus estudios, pero sabemos que no fue así, a Pan le habían roto el corazón, lo habían echo añicos. Esta tirada en su cama, como todos los días. Después de terminar la universidad, decidió quedarse un tiempo más en Canadá, allí tenia amigos, pero novio no, ella se prometió no volverse a enamorar, creando un barrera en su corazón. El dolor no se fue, seguía en ella, lo recordaba como si fuera sido ayer...

**Flash Back:**

Pan estaba volando para llegar a la cafetería, se había atrasado un poco. Su novio, Joe, le había dicho que la esperaba en la cafetería a las 3:00. Pan se asusto ya que el le había dicho que era algo importante. Después de varios minutos, llego a la cafetería, donde por la ventana pudo llegar a ver a Joe. Entro y se sentó enfrente de el.

-Pan...

-¿Que era tan urgente? Es domingo y sabes que yo me despierto más tarde.

-Es que... Necesito que terminemos.

-¿¡Que!? No puedes hacerme esto.- Dijo intentando no llorar.

-Perdón Pan...

-¡Pero yo te amo, eres lo más importante para mi, te necesito!.- Estallando en llanto

-Yo también, pero no po...

-¡SI ME AMAS POR QUE ME ESTAS ACORTANDO, NO TE ENTIENDO, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO, SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, ESTUVIMOS AÑOS JUNTOS!.- Dijo perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Pero no podemos estar juntos Pan, entiende!

-NO, NO TE ENTIENDO. ¿HAY OTRA, VERDAD? ME ESTAS DEJANDO POR OTRA ZORRA.

-No Pan, no hay otra.

-¿ENTONCES? ¿ME DEJAS POR QUE SI?

-Pan, yo no puedo decírtelo, es muy duro para mi...

-EN TODAS JUNTOS, ¿TE ACORDAS? LO QUE SEA QUE PASE YO ESTARÉ VOS, NO LO DUDES.

-NO PAN, VETÉ, YA ESTA, TODO TERMINO, INTENTÉ DECIRTE LO BIEN PERO NO PUEDES ENTENDER. TERMINAMOS, ES MUY FÁCIL.

-YA BASTA, CÁLLATE, ME LASTIMAS, ¿SABES QUE SOS? UN IMBÉCIL, BUENO PARA NADA.- Agarró su cartera y se fue corriendo, llorando con su corazón completamente roto.

**Fin del ****Flash Back.**

Se le callo una lagrima, era muy difícil superarlo, ella lo amaba, gracias a el había olvidado a Trunks, al Príncipe Trunks. Ella no estaba enamorada de el, eso creía. Lo más difícil de todo esto es que iba a volver al lugar donde estaba el, Joe. Era muy dolorosa, capaz el ya tenia una familia, no lo sabía. En todo el silencio sonó el celular, haciendo que Pan casi se cayera de la cama.

-¡SI! ¿QUIEN ES?.- Dijo casi gritando

-Pan, no grites, soy Bra, ¿Como estas?

-Bien, vos?

-No sabes mentir Pan. ¡YO ESTOY SUPER BIEN, TU TÍO ME INVITO A UNA CITA!

-¡Que bueno! Al fin mi Tío Goten se dio cuenta de lo que se perdía.

-Obvio! Bueno Pan, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto.

-Dale, nos vemos, cuídate. ESPERA!.- Dijo volviendo a gritar

-Pan te dije que no grites, ¿Que pasa?

-¿Como esta Trunks?

-Me imaginaba que me lo ibas a preguntar, Trunks esta bien, pero raro corto con su novia y ahora no habla con nadie.

-Que mal... Bueno, ahora si, no vemos Bra!

-Nos vemos!

Cortaron la llamada, eran mejores amigas desde que tenían 3 años o menos, eran muy unidas. Pan recordó que todavía no había armado su valija así que empezó a armarla, romeras, pantalones, vestidos... ¡Si, vestidos! Pan tenia vestidos, a los 20 años decidió dejar atrás a esa chica ruda y crear una nueva Pan. La primera vez que lo uso le pareció muy cómodo, lo que no le gusta es que tenia que estar quieta para que no se muestre nada. Armo la valija y se acostó, muerta de sueño. Pasaron horas y devuelta, sonó el celular, haciendo completamente caer a Pan de la cama.

-Hump, maldito celular.- Enojada

-¡EL VUELO, PIERDO EL VUELO MIERDA!

Fue corriendo al baño, se mojo el pelo, se cepillo los dientes, se cambió y salio corriendo con sus 2 valijas para ir por el vuelo. Llego al aeropuerto, subió al avión, y se dio cuenta que ahora su vida no iba a ser la misma.


	2. Chapter 2

Si, ahí estaban todos ellos, las personas que mas quería en el mundo! Todos estaban, hasta Vegeta, su gran maestro después de Goku... ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde que se fue? Ocho, ocho largos años de sufrimiento, y todo el mundo hacia como si nada hubiese pasados, eso le dolía mucho a Pan, parecía que a nadie le importaba, pero sin dudas, las mas sufrida era Milk, se lo veías en los ojos. Bra, la primera en derramar lagrimas, corrió como nunca lo había echo hacia Pan.

-¡PAN!.- Grito

-Bra, cuanto tiempo. ¡Estas mas linda!

-Vos también Pan, tu cuerpo esta desarrollado y lindo!.- Dijo Bra con una sonrisa picara. -¿Cuantos novios habrás tenido? Muchos, me imagino

-Yo n...

-¡HIJA!.- Gritaron Gohan y Videl al unisono

-Mama, papa.- Al borde de lagrimas

-Hija estas hermosa, ya lo eras, pero ahora mas!.- Dijo Videl

-Coincido con tu mama Pan, estas preciosa! Que mas esperar de la hija de .- Tonó burlón

-¡GOHAN!

-Perdón, perdón.

-Iré a saludar a Bulma y Vegeta.- Dijo llendose

-Pero Bulma, Los años no pasan en vos!

-Hay Pan vos siempre tan linda. ¡Como has crecido, eres toda una mujer!

-Gracias...- Sonrojada -¡Vegeta! Se ve que estuviste entrenando muy duramente, tu ki subió bastante!

-Eso es lo que hay que hacer mocosa, vos también estuviste entrenas, pero claro que no te comparas con el Príncipe de los Saiyans.

-Seré un rival digno Vegeta, veras!

-Si, claro.

* * *

**Horas antes:**

Era temprano, la verdad demasiado para ser un domingo. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, era su único día de paz, lamentablemente tenia que trabajar como Presidente en Corporación Capsula, no le gustaba para nada. Estaba tirado en la cama, no quería ni bajar a desayunar, hasta que...

*Golpeando la puerta*.-¡TRUNKS, ABRE QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE!

-PASA MUJER.

*Abre la puerta*.-Hay ya te pareces a papa.

-¿Que quieres?

-Vuelve Pan.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Pensé que te ibas a poner feliz.

-¿¡LO ESTAS DICIENDO EN SERIO!? *Se levanta de la cama, queda en frente de Bra*

-No jugaría con eso, Pan es mi mejor amiga imbécil.

*Empieza a saltar en la cama*-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, AL FIN!

-¿Te gusta Pan?

-Que dices.

-Digo si te gusta Pan

-Ya se bobita, ahora andante, que tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

-Bye. *se va*

"_Pan volverá... ¿Que hago? Se fue sin decir nada, bueno... Sin decirme nada"_ Trunks no sabía que hacer, ¿Como estaría su Pan? Su pequeña, su mejor amiga, la única que lo entendía. _"Yo creo que no soy raro, pero ella me entendía era como si al verme los ojos sabía como me sentía, ella es especial... ¿Tendra novio? Hump, en que estoy pensando" _No sabía en que pensar, que decir, que hacer, todo era difícil.

* * *

**En la casa donde de los Son-Satán: **

-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

-¿QUE? Deja de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda!

-¿Vamos al centro comercial?.- Dijo haciendo pucherito, nadie se resistía al puchero de la Princesa de los Sayajins.

-Esta bien, con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Me llevaras a comer cuando tenga hambre.- Dijo mientras sonreía

-Claro! Pero vayámonos ya.- Agarrando su cartera

Pasaron horas y horas mirando ropa, maquillaje, perfumes, todo lo que una chica quiera. Era mas que obvio que Bra compraba todo lo que vía, empezaba a gritar llamando a Pan haciendo que esta se asustara, pensando que le pasaba algo.

-¿Pan?

-Dime

-Quiero que luches por mi hermano, que deja de ver a esas zorras, que se fije en solo una mujer, que a las mañanas se despierte con vos a su lado, que se sean felices. Mi hermano desde que te fuiste estuvo enojado con todo el mundo, ya no me contaba nada de el, era muy raro ver una sonrisa en su rostro.- Frenó para poder ver a una Pan completamente sorprendida por lo que decía su mejor amiga y hermana. -Le hizo muy mal que te vayas, que no le digas que te ibas mas, el todavía no sabe el motivo por que te fuiste. Se sentía culpable de no haber ido tras ti y hacer que cambies de opinión, que te quedes a su lado. Pero yo siempre pensé que eres la mejor candidata para Trunks, sos la única chica que no pensas en su dinero, sino como es el.

-Bra, muchas gracias por tus palabra pero sabes mas que nadie que nunca tendré el coraje de confesar mi amor a tu hermano.- Dijo con vos quebrada

-Vamos a relajarnos dejas a nuestros platónicos atrás y ir al Spa.- Sonríe

-Dale

Sin hablar más se fueron al Spa, se hicieron manicura y pedicura, y así pasaron una tarde como las mejores amigas que eran.


End file.
